Talk
by csicowgirl22
Summary: I wrote this after hearing Coldplay's "Talk" I have no real summery for it.


Title: **Talk**

Show: **WoWP**

Style: **Drama**

Rating: **K +**

Pairing: **Jalex if you look real hard…**

Disclaimer: I won nothing… really… well I do have an ipod….

Authors Note: I wrote this after listening to Coldplay's "Talk" it just fit right, it isn't a song fic, but the story makes since with the song enjoy, also this is my first real attempt at anything Jalex, so please be kind, but feel free to critique as much as you wish, I love feed back, anything to get better.

Synopsis: the song sums it all up…

All she wanted to do was talk; she hadn't spoken to him in a month and a week, a month and a week of not hearing from him, a month and a week since the wizard competition.

It all happened quickly, the family came together for that day, and it ended quickly, after thanking the winner, he was gone, and since then, the once very close family hadn't heard from there eldest.

She went back home after that, her home being a loft in L.A. she went to a couple of years of collage, but wound up dropping out to get into fashion, that worked, and she found herself here.

She glanced at a photo from there vacation to Puerto Rico, she thought of something he'd told her, it stayed with her ever since, and even more so after he lost.

He felt he would be nothing without his powers, sure he didn't use them as often as she did, but he liked having them, the powers were his security blanket, his nightlight, always there just in case.

But now he had none, she wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was safe, she whispered those words into the phone, before hanging up a few days ago.

She thought about without her powers, she would be fine, she was confident, she could take on the world, then she realized why… he was there, he was there to help her, now he wasn't.

She closed her eyes, her life had turned out fine, she hadn't used any magic to get where she was right now, and now she had no powers… nothing really changed for her.

She sat on her white sofa, she pulled her knees to her chest, she was thinking now, she had her phone in her hand, and she sighed deeply, contemplating on weather to call again.

A week after he vanished, she'd called him every single day, she'd only gotten his voice mail, but she left a message, some days she'd leave 4, other days, like today, she'd leave one almost every minute.

She knew it would get her nowhere, she'd called his home number once, his girlfriend answered, said she'd kicked him out, he was acting strange, not understanding his sudden depression.

She had to stop leaving messages tow days ago though, there was no more room, she'd get a busy signal, she'd hang up, though she kept calling just incase.

Then those feelings happened, feelings of complete sadness, sickness, she hoped he did nothing stupid, she checked New York news papers every day just in case, so far nothing.

Today as she sat there, she put the phone down, she looked out the giant window with a view of L.A. it was raining hard tonight, she had all her lights off just watching the rain fall, watching and listening, she sipped her tea, and reached to pet her fluffy gray cat.

Suddenly the big cat jumped off the couch, "Alabaster what's wrong?" she asked, lightning flashed thunder rolled, he ran to her front door, she stood and walked over, she was wearing her light blue yoga pants and tank top.

She was startled when the phone rang, she quickly rushed to it, she noticed the number was her building, her heart was racing, she answered it, "hello?" she asked timidly, "hey" was all that was said on the other end, she pressed the '9'.

She waited by the front door, she was getting impatient, yes she lived on the 24th floor, but the place had an elevator.

A knock came soon after, she flung the door open, she took in a breath when she saw him, and it made her both the saddest and the happiest girl on the planet.

He smiled at her, his eyes looked sad, she ran and gave him the biggest warmest hug she could, he hugged back, he squeezed back, if she wasn't so overjoyed with emotion she would have complained.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, he knew he hurt her; she nodded, pulled back, "I know…" she said, they stood there for a moment, till he broke the silence, "yeah um I got your voice mails… all 500+ of them" he said, she glared, "wow, way to ruin the moment" she said, she gave him a smile.

"So um did I come all this way just to stand in your fancy hall?" he asked scratching the back of his head, she gave him a look, and she noticed he had a small duffel and a backpack on the ground.

"Come inside, stay awhile" she whispered, he smiled and picked up his luggage, she closed the door.

An hour later,

She was sitting on the couch, he sat next to her, and they were talking in the dark, she just stared at his face, his eyes, his eyes were fixed on the view as he spoke, told her everything, she just listened.

He was absentmindedly petting the cat who purred his approval to this; they sat close on the couch, legs touching, "I um need to call Max tomorrow, apologize to him…" he said, she nodded.

His eyes went down to the cat for the first time his fingers were on the cat's collar, he looked at the name, he smiled, "wow… I thought you hated that name" he said softly, he felt her move closer, "I could never hate any of your ideas…" she whispered close to his cheek, he looked over at her, there faces extremely close.

"Maybe think there lame or dorky, but never hate" she added, she giggled at his smile, "wow…" he said, she kissed his cheek quickly, this caught him off guard.

She sat back against the armrest, he looked over puzzled, she motioned for him to come closer, he did, she put a pillow in her lap, he got the idea and rested his head there, "so tomorrow we find you a job at the E.R. here okay?" she asked while running her fingers through his hair, he mumbled something.

"and you don't have to get your own place, you can stay here" she whispered, he rolled onto his back so he was looking up at her, "you mean it?" he asked, she nodded, "yeah…I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon" she said poking him in his stomach.

He closed his eyes, "we don't need magic Alex" he whispered, she looked at him, "we have each other" he said, she smiled, but couldn't resist, "you are still the cheesiest guy a I know…" she said, he stood up, "ruined the moment!" he said walking toward the kitchen.

She followed, "oh c'mon, you have to admit your reaction to losing was a bit overly dramatic" she said as he pulled a water from the fridge, he looked at her, there was silence, "learned from the best" he said with a wink, she laughed, "dork" she said, "spoiled, I mean look at this place" he said.

He spread his arms to show his point, and she hugged him, " I really missed you Justin, he wrapped his arms around her, " I know" he said, she was about to talk, he squeezed her tighter, "no more words… I like this moment" he said, she had to agree.

**A/N ok so there it is, I realize it has been done before, Max winning the wizard competition, but I had to do that, and yes it got a bit mushy toward the end, but this is what happened after I heard the song R&R! Good or bad, I want to hear it.**

s


End file.
